Crystal Princess
About Crystal Princess is a theme in the G3 franchise. Appearance The box itself is shaped like a crystal with the theme's title at the top and angled sides, back and top, giving the packaging a more 3D appearance and helping the products stand out compared to the original MLP packaging.. The rest of the box is pretty similar to past themes with the red background and similar colored ribbon seen with regular MLP packaging. There's also a new font used for the product titles and character names. This would also be the last theme of the G3 franchise as the brand would suffer financially and cause the changes that unfolded in the following years. RarityStylingSize.jpg|Rarity during the Crystal Princess theme. CheerileeStylingSize.jpg|Cheerilee during the Crystal Princess theme. BrightsBrightlySealed.jpg|Brights Brightly during the Crystal Princess theme. AmazingGraceSealed.jpg|Amazing Grace during the Crystal Princess theme. FairyDustSealed.jpg|Fairy Dust during the Crystal Princess theme. SweetSparkleSealed.jpg|Sweet Sparkle during the Crystal Princess theme. TulipTwinkleSealed.jpg|Tulip Twinkle during the Crystal Princess theme. DaybreakSealed.jpg|Daybreak during the Crystal Princess theme. LoveyDoveySealed.jpg|Lovey Dovey during the Crystal Princess theme. RoyalBouquet1stRelease.jpg|Royal Bouquet during the Crystal Princess theme. StarSurpriseSeaeled.jpg|Star Surprise during the Crystal Princess theme. SunnySparkleSealed.jpg|Sunny Sparkle during the Crystal Princess theme. WindDrifterSealed.jpg|Wind Drifter during the Crystal Princess theme. FancyFreeSealed.jpg|Fancy Free during the Crystal Princess theme. MidnightDreamSealed.jpg|Midnight Dream during the Crystal Princess theme. RoyalTwistSealed.jpg|Royal Twist during the Crystal Princess theme. SummerBloomSealed.jpg|Summer Bloom during the Crystal Princess theme. FlowerGarlandSealed.jpg|Flower Garland during the Crystal Princess theme. GlitterbelleSealed.jpg|Glitterbelle during the Crystal Princess theme. SecretWishSealed.jpg|Secret Wish during the Crystal Princess theme. TangerineTwinkleSealed.jpg|Tangerine Twinkle during the Crystal Princess theme. DaisyMaySealed.jpg|Daisy May during the Crystal Princess theme. MorningMonarchSealed.jpg|Morning Monarch during the Crystal Princess theme. RoyalRoseSealed.jpg|Royal Rose during the Crystal Princess theme. SilverGlowSealed.jpg|Silver Glow during the Crystal Princess theme. TwinkleBloomSealed.jpg|Twinkle Bloom during the Crystal Princess theme. TwirlerinaSealed.jpg|Twirlerina during the Crystal Princess theme. JanuaryCarnationSealed.jpg|January Carnation during the Crystal Princess theme. FebruaryVioletSealed.jpg|February Violet during the Crystal Princess theme. MarchDaffodilSealed.jpg|March Daffodil during the Crystal Princess theme. AprilDaisySealed.jpg|April Daisy during the Crystal Princess theme. MayLilyoftheValleySealed.jpg|May Lily of the Valley during the Crystal Princess theme. JuneRoseSealed.jpg|June Rose during the Crystal Princess theme. JulyLarkspurSealed.jpg|July Larkspur during the Crystal Princess theme. AugustGladiolusSealed.jpg|August Gladiolus during the Crystal Princess theme. SeptemberAsterSealed.jpg|September Aster during the Crystal Princess theme. OctroberCalendulaSealed.jpg|October Calendula during the Crystal Princess theme. NovemberChrysamthemumSealed.jpg|November Chrysanthemum during the Crystal Princess theme. DecemberPoinsettiaSealed.jpg|December Poinsettia during the Crystal Princess theme. PetitePetuniaLet'sGo.jpg|Petite Petunia during the Crystal Princess theme. PreciousGemFancyHair.jpg|Precious Gem during the Crystal Princess theme. RainbowTreatSealed.jpg|Rainbow Treat during the Crystal Princess theme. RoyalBeautySealed.jpg|Royal Beauty during the Crystal Princess theme. CupcakeScootin'Along.jpg|Cupcake during the Crystal Princess theme. LulabelleScootinAlong.jpg|Lulabelle during the Crystal Princess theme. CuteCurtseySealed.jpg|Cute Curtsey during the Crystal Princess theme. PrettyParasolCarriage.jpg|Pretty Parasol during the Crystal Princess theme. Sno-GloHolidayHooray.jpg|Sno-Glo during the Crystal Princess theme. DesertRoseCrystalSlipperPrincess.jpg|Desert Rose during the Crystal Princess theme. GracefulGlimmerSealed.jpg|Graceful Glimmer during the Crystal Princess theme. ShimmerShineSealed.jpg|Shimmer Shine during the Crystal Princess theme. TwinkleTwirlLetsGo.jpg|Twinkle Twirl duriing the Crystal Princess theme. AzaleaBloomBreeziesParade.jpg|Three Breezies during the Crystal Princess theme. FluffaluffBreeziesParade.jpg|A 2nd set of Breezies during the Crystal Princess theme. TwistNStylePetalParlorUSRelease.jpg|Daffidazy released with the Twist 'N Style Petal Parlor during the Crystal Princess theme. LilyLightlyToy.jpg|Lily Lightly during the Crystal Princess theme. HeartBrightSealed.jpg|Heart Bright during the Crystal Princess theme. StarFlightSealed.jpg|Star Flight during the Crystal Princess theme. CrystalRainbowDiningRoomSealed.jpg|The Crystal Rainbow Dining Room playset during the Crystal Princess theme. CrystalRainbowBedroomSealed.jpg|The Crystal Rainbow Bedroom during the Crystal Princess theme. CrystalRaiinbowSpaSealed.jpg|The Crystal Rainbow Spa during the Crystal Princess theme. Members *Cheerilee *Brights Brightly *Whistle Wishes *Rarity *Amazing Grace *Fairy Dust *Sweet Sparkle *Tulip Twinkle *Daybreak *Lovey Dovey *Royal Bouquet *Star Surprise *Sunny Sparkle *Wind Drifter *Fancy Free *Midnight Dream *Royal Twist *Summer Bloom *Flower Garland *Glitterbelle *Secret Wish *Tangerine Twinkle *Daisy May *Morning Monarch *Royal Rose *Silver Glow *Twinkle Bloom *Twirlerina *January Carnation *February Violet *March Daffodil *April Daisy *May Lily of the Valley *June Rose *July Larkspur *August Gladiolus *September Aster *October Calendula *November Chrysanthemum *December Poinsettia *Petite Petunia *Precious Gem *Rainbow Treat *Royal Beauty *Cupcake *Lulabelle *Cute Curtsey *Pretty Parasol *Sno-Glo *Desert Rose *Graceful Glimmer *Shimmer Shine *Wysteria *Fluttershy *Sunny Daze *Twinkle Twirl *Azalea Bloom *Honeydew Hum *Meadow Moon *Tumbletop *Fluffaluff *Silly Lily *Daffidazy *Lily Lightly *Heart Bright *Star Flight *Crystal Rainbow Bedroom *Crystal Rainbow Dining Room *Crystal Rainbow Spa Merchandise The ponies in this line were released in 2006 to coincide with the releases of "The Runaway Rainbow" and "The Princess Promenade", which were also titled with this toy line's theme. Category:Themes